wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Scintilliańscy Fizylierzy
Scintiliańscy Fizylierzy to regithumb|260px|Scintilliański Fizyliermenty Gwardii Imperialnej wywodzące się z planety Scintillia, stolicy sektora Calixis. Armie fizylierów składające się zwykle z piechoty i piechoty zmechanizowanej są złożone z najlepszych synów i córek jakich Scintilliańska szlachta ma do zaoferowania. Rozpieszczeni, żyjący pośród luksusów salonowego życia żołnierze rzadko dołączają do armii z poczucia obowiązku, z drugiej jednak strony dzięki wpływom swych krewnych otrzymują najlepsze wyposażenie jakie Munitorum ma do zaoferowania. Z pewnością jednym z powodów są pragnienia klasy wyższej wsławienia Scintilli, przez dokonania regimentów noszących nazwę ich planety. Historia Scintilliańskie regimenty walczyły głównie w sektorze Calixis. Rzadko byli wysyłani z dala od swej rodzimej planety. Dzięki swoim wpływom walczą w najłagodniejszych i najprzyjemniejszych punktach zapalnych. Obecnie widziani są głównie na Froncie Spinward w podsektorze Peryfierie, gdzie walczą z szalejącymi tam wrogami Imperium, wliczając w to separatystyczny rząd Dominacji Severańskiej. Front Spinward Jako miejscowi mieszkający niedaleko Frontu Spinward Scintillianie zostali wysłani, aby wspomóc działania wojenne. Idąc na wojnę wielu Fizylierów widzi siebie jako szlachciców wykonujących swój obowiązek dla pospolitych ludzi lub jako elity mające wesprzeć brudne masy. Z tego powodu często wdają się w konflikty z członkami regimentów nie przywiązujących większej wagi do klasowego podziału społeczeństwa lub oklepanych strategicznych frazesów. Niektóre jednostki odstają od reszty jak np. 17''. Spireborn'', brutalnego 23. Scintilliańskiego Hive-Jagers ''oraz 112. ''Mortis Wardens, którzy zostali połączeni w jeden regiment wraz ze zgorzkniałym i mającym problemy z niedoborem personelu 456. Catachańskim Wrackwasps, po czym w przeciągu roku zanotowano ilość przypadków bratobójczego ognia wykraczającą poza akceptowane standardy mieszanych regimentów. Kultura Scintillian thumb|260px|Mistrz Artylerii ze Scintilliańskich FizylierówCzłonkowie regimentów scintilliańskich to ludzie wychowywani w idyllicznym społeczeństwie klasy wyższej. Na swej rodzimej planecie rzadko kłopotali się problemami życia codziennego, innymi słowy, niczego im nie brakowało. Rzadko dołączają do armii z jakiegokolwiek poczucia obowiązku wobec Imperium, Boga-Imperatora lub swej planety. Większość z nich ma ukryte cele, które zamierza osiągnąć poprzez zaciągnięcie się do Gwardii. Dla jednych to pewien rodzaj buntu, odpłacenia się apodyktycznym rodzicom za przykrości jakich dopuścili się wobec swoich dzieci. Dla innych to kaprys, pragnienie emocji, sposób na zabicie czasu czy uniknięcie nudnego salonowego życia scintilliańskiej szlachty. Wielu chce przeżyć przygody, w które wierzą, że mają małe szanse na ryzyko osobiste. Niektórzy Fizylierzy są drugimi lub trzecimi synami czy córkami, nie odziedziczą więc wiele w zagmatwanej sieci szlacheckich rodów. Wielu oficerów dołącza do jednostek wojskowych tylko po to, by zrobić kolejny krok w osiągnięciu politycznego czy społecznego celu lub by zdobyć bogactwa i chwałę, a co za tym idzie, dobrze płatną posadę w administracji jako generał z tytułem szlacheckim, na hojnym zasiłku od Departamento Munitorum kończąc. Jakiekolwiek kierowały nimi pobudki w jednostkach Fizylierów znajduje się niewielka liczba ludzi, którzy widzą służbę jako coś więcej niż środek do osiągnięcia własnego celu. Scintillianie walczą w najłagodniejszych miejscach stref wojny, nie odczuwają więc wojny jako horroru, który niejednokrotnie przysparza problemów psychicznych innym gwardzistom. Nawet zaskakująco duża liczba scintilliańskich żołnierzy ciągnie za sobą świtę sług, adiutantów czy lokajów, mających im towarzyszyć w codziennych czynnościach. Także wielu oficerów posiada swoich służących i pomocników, regimentom towarzyszy więc świta cywilów oraz transport wszelkich domowych udogodnień na które może pozwolić Munitorum oraz ich własne sakiewki. Sprawiedliwie czy nie, przez ludzi z innych regimentów Scintillianie są postrzegani jako pięknisie bawiący się w wojnę. Fizylierzy niewiele robią, aby wyprowadzić z błędu swych "podrzędnych kolegów". Doktryna wojenna thumb|Scintilliańscy Fizylierzy walczący na Froncie SpinwardScintillia zwykle wystawia do walki standardowe regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej. Sami gwardziści uważają, że walka oblężnicza znajduje się poniżej ich godności, nadająca się bardziej dla chłopów czy kryminalistów stworzonych, by grzebać się w gównie. Uważają, że nie ma w tym żadnej chwały, przynajmniej dopóki ich dowódcy są bardziej zainteresowani robotą lekkiej piechoty czy rekonesansem. Chociaż przez wieki różne scintilliańskie regimenty były zmuszone walczyć w przeciągających się oblężeniach, miejskich walkach na krótkim dystansie czy innych tego rodzaju "grubiańskich zadań, które lepiej zostawić serwitorom czy dzikusom" (słynne narzekanie pewnego scintilliańskiego oficera), większość regimentów walczących na Froncie Spinward nie musiała walczyć w tak nieprzyjemnych warunkach. Niemałą rolę odegrały w tym znajomości. Wyposażenie i trening Hangary i magazyny Departamento Munitorum są do dyspozycji Scintillian, kiedy chcą i jak chcą, a przynajmniej tak im się wydaje. Dzięki swym niemałym wpływom komandor generał Pailus dopilnował, aby regimenty z jego świata, zwłaszcza jego własny 17. otrzymywały najlepszy sprzęt. Poprzez polityczne awantury, użycie siły, wydawanie pieniędzy na prawo i lewo aż po zmianę kursu frachtowcom z zaopatrzeniem dla innych regimentów w potrzebie komandor generał upewnił się, że Fizylierzy są dobrze wyposażeni. Najbardziej zadbał o dostarczenie uzupełnień transporterów Valkiria dla wielu scintilliańskich jednostek. Maszyny pozwalają Fizylierom na ataki za liniami wroga oraz na szybkie odpowiedzi podczas płynnie zmieniających się sytuacji taktycznych. Większość regimentów działa na własnych warunkach w zależności od swojej roli, 17. regiment jednak utrzymuje się jako pierwowzór określający rolę żołnierzy ze Scintilli. Nie licząc błyszczącego rodowodu i pękających wszach zbrojowni 17. regiment jest taki jakie są inne jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej. Pułkownik Eli Hamsha, człowiek bez wyobraźni, podchodzi bardzo dosłownie jeśli chodzi o militarny tradycjonalizm. Zawsze stosuje się do co cyferki do swych rozkazów jak i starych doktryn wojennych. Nie potrafi także interpretować zmieniającego się stanu pola bitwy. Chociaż żołnierze są kompetentni, ich szkolenie jest ograniczone do tego, co można znaleźć w elementarzu gwardzisty. Ich trening zawierał jedynie polowania na nędzne stworzenia w zaplutych dziurach miast-uli. Ich doświadczenie bojowe także nie jest imponujące, walczą bowiem w miejscach mających do zaoferowania największy stosunek chwały do jak najmniejszego ryzyka. Ilość wyróżnień, medali czy innych zaszczytów jest zdecydowanie nieadekwatna do ilości przebytej przez nich wojennej ścieżki. Z tych powodów wielu podejrzliwie patrzy na tzw osiągnięcia ''17. regimentu. W regimencie znajdują się jednak jednostki mające się lepiej niż większość. Dowódca kilku kompanii pancernych, major Eldin de Mole gardzi pomysłami pułkownika Hamshy, który twierdzi, że efekt zastraszenia i solidność jednostek pancernych wystarczy do pokonania wrogów Imperium, intensywny trening ostrzału oraz forsowne szkolenia taktyk wojsk pancernych są więc wg niego zbyteczne. Major de Mole zagorzale odbiera pole bitwy pod względem naukowym, solidnie szkoli swoje załogi pod względem prowadzenia ognia, pilotowania pojazdów oraz odpowiednich manewrów w jednostkach pancernych. Raz nawet został nazwany nowatorem, tytułem graniczącym z herezją wg bardziej ortodoksyjnych dowódców na Froncie Spinward, jednak efekty jego myślenia mówią same za siebie a wyróżnienia zdobyte przez jednostki pancerne 17. regimentu są zdobyte ciężką pracą i jak najbardziej zasłużone. Jednostki de Mola składają się głównie z maszyn Leman Russ, jednak zawierają niewielką liczbę odmian Executioner oraz Vanquisher. Posiadają nawet dwie maszyny typu Baneblade, te ostatnie jednak rzadko opuszczają magazyny na Scintilli, nie były jeszcze widziane na Froncie Spinward. Znani członkowie *'Komandor Generał Pailus''' - dowódca całej 4. Grupy Bojowej, na którą składają się wszystkie regimenty Fizylierów walczące na Froncie Spinward. Zawsze ma na celu dobro jednostek z jego rodzimego świata, los innych regimentów jednak nie jest dlań aż tak istotny, ponieważ poprzez machlojki i kolesiostwo jest zdolny do dosłownie kradzieży zaopatrzenia innym jednostkom i przekazywania go własnym. Posiadając niemałe wpływy upewnia się, że jego żołnierze zostaną wysłani do odpowiednich dla jego jednostek punktów zapalnych. *'Pułkownik Eli Hamsha' - dowódca 17. regimentu Scintilliańskich Fizylierów, człowiek bez wyobraźni, nie potrafiący przewidywać ani interpretować ruchów wroga. Swoich poleceń zawsze trzyma się co do joty, tak samo jak starych doktryn wojennych, co wskazuje na brak inicjatywy i samodzielnego myślenia. Dzięki Pailusowi nadal jest jednak dowódcą regimentu, prawdopodobnie za całkowite posłuszeństwo. *'Major Eldin de Mole' - dowódca jednostek pancernych 17. regimentu Scintilliańskich Fizylierów. Nie darzy szacunkiem pułkownika Hamsha za jego nieprzemyślane decyzje i brak własnej inicjatywy. Major jest przeciwieństwem pułkownika, dba o wyszkolenie swych ludzi, swe ruchy dokładnie planuje, przygotowuje się na nadchodzące wydarzenia i wymagania przyszłych walk. Dokonania jego żołnierzy są znane i słusznie chwalone. Znane regimenty *'17. Regiment Scintilliańskich Fizylierów ''Spireborn -''' thumb|275px|Fizylierzy stawiają czoła Mrocznym Eldarom wspieranym przez Sslythjest to ulubiony regiment komandora generała Pailusa. Przez jego wpływy jak i dzielone z żołnierzami korzenie szlacheckie znany pośród innych jednostek w sektorze Calixis jako Złoty Regiment. Większość żołnierzy z 17. patrzy z góry na gwardzistów wywodzących się z niższych warstw społecznych, przez co wśród innych regimentów Gwardii mają dość przykrą reputację. Mimo omijania wszelkich nieprzyjemnych punktów zapalnych 17. regiment poniósł porażkę podczas walk z Orkami na Aeyras. Obecnie jednostka stacjonuje na przyczółku Długiego Zęba, czekając na uzupełnienia. Kiedy oczekiwanie zakończy się zostaną wysłani z powrotem na Front Spinward, by walczyć z Mrocznymi Eldarami. Pailus wierzy, że właśnie tam z umiejętności jego ulubieńców będzie największy pożytek, podczas walki z wyrafinowanym i przebiegłym przeciwnikiem, zamiast ścierać się z zielonymi dzikusami na zadupiach sektora. 17. jest nieco lepszą jednostką militarną niż inne scintilliańskie regimenty, jednak Mroczni Eldarzy to wyzwanie, z którym nigdy wcześniej nie mieli styczności. *'23. Regiment Scintilliańskich Fizylierów ''Hive-Jagers' - regiment znany z brutalności swych działań. Brak innych danych. *'112. Regiment Scintilliańskich Fizylierów Mortis Wardens' - jednostka współtworząca jeden regiment wraz z 456. Catachańskim ''Wrackwasps, z którymi nie utrzymują ciepłych stosunków. Zanotowano wysoki wskaźnik bratobójczego ognia. Źródła *''Only War: Hammer of the Emperor s. 24-27'' *''Only War: Enemies of the Imperium s. 83'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej